


Java Time

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Edward Hopper, M/M, Manipulations, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. Edward Hopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Java Time

**Author's Note:**

> And here they are again, in a detective noir verse like aesc's [A Face That Nobody Knows](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=52) or leyna's wonderful [SGA noir art](http://leyna55.livejournal.com/6611.html#cutid1). Edward Hopper painted this late-night study of the boys grabbing some java while on a case back in 1942, but the final version was more conventional in its pairings.
> 
> Here's the reference work if you're interested: [Hopper](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000gfb6p)

And here's a close-up, since in this painting the boys are some distance away


End file.
